


Brand New Bright Tomorrow

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: Eating your breakfast in the park had become your favorite part of the day, and it might have had something to do with the gorgeous blond that always jogged by. Inspired by the lyrics of Bring Me Sunshine by The Jive Aces.





	Brand New Bright Tomorrow

There was a longer line at the bakery today than usual. You tapped your foot a little impatiently, antsy to get your bagel and hope that you didn’t miss your morning routine. Once at the front, you ordered a cinnamon raisin bagel and an iced coffee, paying quickly, not bothering to get your change as you dashed out the door.

You walked swiftly to the park, fingers crossed in the hopes that your regular bench would be free. It was, thankfully, and you quickly sat down in the seat facing out to the pond and just adjacent to the walking and running track.

This routine had started over a month ago. You had grown bored of eating your bagel inside the stuffy shop, staring out at the park through the window. On a warm, sunny day, you’d trekked over with your breakfast, sat at the first empty bench you came across, and pulled a book from your purse. You read with the warm rays of sun beaming down on your face, and it felt refreshing to break away from the mundane.

Just as you’d had your mouth full of bagel, an incredibly fit blond man jogged by. He flashed a lovely smile and said, “Good morning, miss.”

You couldn’t speak due to your mouth being full, so you’d nodded at him and smiled with your mouth closed. You had thought a lot about the handsome man that day, wondering if he had only meant to be friendly or if he might have been interested in you. You decided to return to the park the next morning in the hopes of seeing him again, and you were not disappointed. He was there every day with another man trailing behind him at a distance, clearly not able to maintain the same fast pace that the blond man set.

The second time he bid you good morning, you were actually able to respond in kind. His smile had only grown wider when he heard your voice, and you thought that might have been the moment you fell in love. You made sure to always be here, casually eating or reading when the man passed by, and he never failed to brighten your days with his greeting. His wonderful smile was just as warm is the morning sun, and you cherished it.

You supposed it might seem a bit pathetic to live for a daily greeting from a complete stranger, but there was just something about him that made your heart puff up in your chest. He seemed so cordial and pleasant, so noble and determined, so charming and delightful. You hoped one day you would have the courage to say more than “good morning,” but until then, you would continue coming to this bench with no shame or regrets.

Today, you had already finished your bagel, and you sipped on your coffee while reading Celeste Ng’s newest novel when the man finally jogged by.

“Good morning, miss,” he said.

“Good morning,” you replied. That smiled broadened as usual, and you figured he’d keep running past, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

“I just realized, after having been greeting you for over a month, I’ve never actually introduced myself.” He sat down on the bench next to you and offered his right hand. “I’m Steve. Please forgive my poor manners, miss.”

You took his hand with a blush. “I’m Y/N, and there’s nothing to be forgiven, Steve. It’s nice to finally meet you, though.”

“Whatcha reading there?” he nodded to the book in your left hand. You held it up to show him the cover.

“Any good?”

You nodded your head. “Enthralling.”

The man who usually followed far behind Steve ran past your bench at that point. “Looks like I’m winning this one, Cap!” he called out behind him.

Steve chuckled next to you. You eyed him curiously.

“That’s my friend Sam. He gets a little angry that he can never win a race against me.”

“I have noticed that you run abnormally fast. What’s that about?”

He furrowed his blond brow over his bright blue eyes. “You don’t recognize me?”

You shook your head in confusion.

“Sorry, that probably sounded really arrogant. It’s just not very often that someone doesn’t recognize me anymore. I’m Steve Rogers. Captain America.”

Your mouth fell open, and you couldn’t believe how oblivious you had been. Now that he had pointed it out to you, it was so obvious that this man was a super-soldier and the nation’s beloved hero.

You looked away from him, slightly mortified. “Wow, I feel silly.”

“Please don’t,” he said earnestly. “It’s honestly a bit relieving to meet someone who’s been friendly because she genuinely wanted to and not because I’m an Avenger.”

“How do you have time to run every morning if you’re busy being an Avenger?”

He shrugged. “It’s been a slow month for criminals I suppose. Haven’t really had much to do lately besides outrunning Sam.”

This was your shot, and you knew you’d regret it forever if you didn’t take it.

“Does that mean you’d be free to grab lunch with me sometime?”

He grinned once again, and you thought about telling him he’d better stop doing that if he didn’t want you to faint.

“Completely free,” he told you.

You pulled a slip of paper and a pen from your purse and wrote down your phone number before handing it to him. “Captain America does have a cell phone, right?”

“I may not know how to work it very well, but I do indeed have one, yes.”

You giggled. “Send me a text on whichever day you want to get lunch. My break from work is usually around one in the afternoon.”

“Do you like pizza?” he asked.

“It’s my favorite.”

“Mine too.” He stood from the bench. “I better catch up with Sam before he gets too cocky. I’ll text you soon, Y/N. And I’ll probably see you bright and early tomorrow anyway.”

“Probably,” you confirmed with a knowing smile. If this man was out here jogging in a blizzard, there was no doubt in your mind that you’d still show up to catch a glimpse of the sunlight that seemed to shine directly from him.


End file.
